


Over Time

by jaimistoryteller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, SFPAC January 2016, Sherlock Special, The Abominable Bride, Time Hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick flashes of memory from various parts of John, Sherlock and Mary's timelines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not what I had originally planned to post tonight but after watching the Sherlock Special and having my brain only able to focus on it for a bit, here this is. 
> 
> I hope everyone has had a nice 1st of January and a lovely Sherlock Special day 
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

I have lived through over fifty different lifetimes, all so very similar and all so very different. My two most recallable ones both occurred as the human John Watson, with the events of the two tying together and even once blurring for my companion when he attempted to kill himself at our parting. It is too bad he doesn’t know that we will always be together, in some life time or form, with the exception of that one day, where he blurred it all together, where he merged details from both our lives and his imagination, well these lives anyways, he has never shown any sign of knowing, of being able to recall like me.

In 1888 I met him in this life time was after I had been shot during a war, not long after returning to the city of London. Mike Stamford had introduced us, and I cannot help but think that was the way things were to be. It was the twelfth time Stamford, or the person who Stamford has been in several lives, has introduced us. Even then I knew it would not be the last.

I had moved in with him the next day, beginning our adventures and time together. In this life time we would never be more than friends, the risks far higher than they have been in any other lifetime before. Yet I am drawn to him, to his side and his brilliance, to his need. For his need is very like my own.

We spent years together before I finally forced myself to take a different lover as wife, and while she is one I have met in at least two other lives, sharing our lives with Sherlock in one of them, in this life, she is not the one I have longed for in this one. Yet the humans in this life do not allow the sort of love I have for him. That I sometimes wonder if he can feel for me.

In the year 1895 there was a case of the Abominable Bride. That is the case he seems to be merging with our current time.

Not that it is surprising with all of the things that parallel between the two time frames. In both I am a soldier and a doctor who has been shot in combat in a desert country, that met him because of Mike Stamford, that lived and worked and breathed him as life until the day he vanished only to marry the same woman in both timelines, with her working for his brother who has been with us for at least five of the timelines, though it is possible it is far more. The difference is, in that time line I spent far more time with him than I currently do.

Of course it does not help I think he is being sent off to die. I realize that the others don’t know that I know. That is how it ended the last time it was Mary, I and Sherlock together. Sherlock died and I lived a half life with Mary, always wishing for the part of me that was gone. Thankfully we keep coming back to each other. It was history repeating itself, though in a slightly different way. No surprise there, things with Sherlock rarely stay the same.

So when the plane landed and we bored to discover him ODing, his mind combining the events that occurred in 1888 with now, I was hoping that he would remember, that he would realize. Yet by the time he was past the worst part of the OD he had not. So I now I will live in hope that soon, sometime very soon he would recall, for the life times he recalls in are the ones that are the best. In those life times I do not have to pretend not to know everything about him, all the little details that have carried over from life to life, the knowledge of things I should not know yet I do.

Perhaps we are soulmates and that is why we keep finding each other, coming back to one another. No matter the reason I am happy for it, for hopefully soon we will be together always.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
